Mary Sue: Attack Of The Mary Sue
by creddierocks
Summary: Mary Sue parody. There is a new girl called Trin, and she is destinied to help Usagi fulfil her destiny, but will she make the whole universe fall under her sue charms? Rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Usagi woke up in the morning and went to school with her friends Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. When they got there, there was a new student.

She was stunningly beautiful, with a waiflike figure, slim and delicate, and of course the requisite Mary Sue trait; double-D's. No, make that triple. Her eyes were two different colours, one amethyst and one amber. Her hair was the colour of a raven's wing with highlights of honey and flowed to her waist in elegant waves. She wore a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt with pink fishnets and black combat boots, along with a pretty bag with an eagle on it that said Live Your Life all over it strung over her shoulder. This was all a violation of the school uniform, but she was a Mary Sue and could get away with it.

"Who's the new girl?" Makoto asked.

Usagi shrugged. "Dunno, but she'd better not be another...you know."

After a while, it was time for lunch break and the new girl sat with Usagi and co, then continued to start talking at them.

"Konichiwa, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako. I am Trinity Sap'p'hire Serenity Hikari Sakura Jasmine Sun'rise Snap-Dragon, but you can call me Trin. I was born in America but moved to Japan after I got raped when I was six. I know heaps of ninjutsu and I am better than anyone at playing guitar. I host huge parties every night with my thousands of friends from across the globe and animals absolutely love me and I have five pet wolves do you have any questions?" Her voice sounded like pealing bells.

Moment of silence.

"Yeah, why are your eyes like that?" Rei asked.

"Because I'm special." Trin ate some of her beef bowl as she sparkled for absolutely no reason except the fact that it looked cool.

Suddenly everyone saw a sign on the wall. This is what it said:

COME TO THE SCHOOL DANCE!

Starts at 8pm ends at 10pm

Formal

Dance yourself out of your mind and enjoy!

After that it said which part in the school it was in and what day it was on. The team decided they all wanted to go.

It was the night of the formal and Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako and now Naru were all sitting at the food table. Mamoru was there too, eating. Usagi and Mamoru had been dancing earlier, but she was too clumsy for all but the slowest songs.

Then suddenly Trin walked in. She was wearing a regal dress, hand sewn and intricately beautiful in all areas of design. The guys in the room all started swooning at her megariffic beauty and Mamoru jumped up to dance with her.

"You're leaving me?" Usagi whined.

"Of course I am! Mary Sue-oh wait, I mean Trin-is so absolutely beautiful and megariffic that I just absolutely must have her!" he replied.

Mamoru and Trin got into the best and most talented and non-clumsy dance ever. Once the song was over, Trin returned to the table and started talking to Usagi.

Then suddenly the hiragana for 'suta ta' appeared on Trin's forehead. Luna suddenly appeared out of nowhere and pooed a transformation pen with those characters on it out and gave it to Trin.

"Shout Deimos Power, Make Up!"

"DEIMOS POWER, MAKE UP!"

Trin was now Sailor Deimos, with a much better fuku than anyone else. It had the same basic look, but was glitzy and sparkly, with gold piping across the seams. Everything was trimmed with lace (except her tiara and shoes) and her ribbon was purple. Her skirt was gold, and her tiara had a rainbow-coloured gem set inside it. The hiragana on her forehead was pearl-coloured and she had a thin, delicate scar over her left eye (her right, our left).

She also had a pair of chainkatanagunchucks.


	2. Chapter 2

As well as her chainkatanagunchucks, Sailor Deimos had an energy whip and a staff with a moon at one side, a heart at this other. This despite the fact that she is not Sailor Moon and never will be. Though Deimos _is _a moon...

Suddenly, Usagi shrieked. This is because the 'university students' hosting the dance had suddenly transformed! They were Youma, and their looks of plain women in their early twenties had been hoaxes.

One was a humanoid creature with dark green skin, a twisted face, black hair that reached the floor, claws, and stingray wings. The other looked like a snail with a pink shell, but the non-shell body was a creature that had the basic shape of a human, except without arms or hair, and was purple and covered in pustules, along with snail antenna on her head.

They started attacking everyone, and the other Sailor Senshi had to transform. Sailor Moon managed to turn the second one into a human being, with no memories of having been a Youma, but the first one was tough. Thankfully, with one spectacular rainbow blast, Sailor Deimos destroyed it into itty bitty pieces!

Everyone (even the girls) falls to her feet and worships her as the ULTIMATE GODDESS OF ALL THINGS SO GOOD CAN DO NOTHING WRONG PERFECT PERFECTION INCANTATE KING OF QUEENS BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC BETTER THAN YOU MEGARIFFIC IMPOSSIBLY PERFECT ABSOLUTELY BADASS HOT PERFECT PERSON MORE MARY SUE THAN YOU BETTER THAN ANYTHING ELSE IN THE WHOLE WORLD YOU COULD NEVER HOPE TO BE ANYTHING LIKE HER ABSOLUTE PERFECTNESS WONDEROUS LOVELY GIRL SAVING US SO PERFECT DON'T YOU LOVE HER WE ALL LOVE HER BECAUSE SHE IS ABSOLUTE WONDOROUS PERFECT PERFECTNESS INCANTATE AND PROPER PERFECTION OF ALL THINGS HOLY FOR YOU TO REALLY REALLY LOVE!

Then she smiled humbly, said that it was really nothing, and jumped through an open window screaming.


End file.
